


Change of Course by viridian_magpie

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by viridian magpie]</b>
</p><p>In which Aziraphale never saw it coming but should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Course by viridian_magpie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Change of Course](viewstory.php?sid=85) by [viridian_magpie](viewuser.php?uid=15)

  
Summary: In which Aziraphale never saw it coming but should have.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  Language (mild)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 383 Read: 115  
Published: 22 Sep 2005 Updated: 22 Sep 2005

First and Last Chapter by viridian_magpie

Thinking back on it Aziraphael should have seen it coming. After all, Crowley had a Talent for it. It was his job. His vocation.

Crowley Tempted.

Crowley Fucked Things Up For You.

Crowley Laughed At You Afterwards.

Crowley Was Bent Over Howling With Mirth!

Aziraphael gritted his teeth and just barely restrained himself from committing demonicide. Then, in his most reasonable and calmest of voices (or as reasonable and calm as he could be in such a situation), he told Crowley to shut up. People were staring. Of course, if Aziraphael had been reasonable and calm he would have thought of the possibility that they weren't staring at the two supernatural beings merely because the demon was laughing.

He might even consider the possibility of them simply being amazed at the, er, Skill the angel had shown when firing that arrow.

And indeed, had he thought to pick their brains he would have witnessed what they had from the observer's point and understood their absolute bafflement.

What they had witnessed was, admittedly, quite strange:

Anthony Crowley, flash bastard extraordinaire, leads his protesting intelligent, English and gay friend to the shooting range, telling said friend to just try, bless it; because, he'd see how much fun it was – and – and it was like meditation, the concentration and stuff and doesn't Aziraphael like to meditate?

The friend hesitates, bites his lip, then picks up a bow and an arrow.

The friend, looking unsure, takes aim at the target. Concentration is written all over his face transforming him into the very picture of a glorious, stunning, breathtakingly beautiful angel.

Anthony Crowley is clearly affected and gasps causing the radiant being to start, lose his concentration, jerk the bow sidewards and let the arrow fly.

Said arrow shoots towards the nearest bystander, collides with a pan that comes flying practically out of nowhere (it did) and which no-one remembers throwing (a certain demon does), changes it's course, flies straight at a vending machine, changes its course again and hits the backside of the dumbstruck gentleman who shot it in the first place.

The gentleman utters an "Oh", turns his head and stares at his buttock with a most incredulous look on his face.

And Anthony Crowley starts laughing.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=85>


End file.
